blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Company series/Cover gallery
The following is a cover gallery of the Black Company series novels and omnibuses, organized chronologically and by language. It showcases the wide variety of cover art, the long publication history of the series, as well as the diversity of languages into which the novels have been translated. Many of the artworks seen below were commissioned specifically for their Black Company publications. These include the novel covers in: English (Keith Berdak, Nicholas Jainschigg, Raymond Swanland); French (Didier Graffet, Johan Camou, Slava Gerj); Serbian; Finnish (Petri Hiltunen); and the recent Spanish editions published by Montena (Adam S. Doyle). However, other covers featured "recycled" artwork that had appeared on prior, unrelated novels by different authors sometimes decades prior. Those include the novel covers of AST's first Russian editions (e.g. Luis Royo); the Lithuanian editions (e.g. Frank Frazetta); several Bulgarian editions (e.g. Ken Kelly, Rowena Morrill); all but one of the first print run of the Polish editions (e.g. Oliviero Berni, Michael Whelan); and, 8 out of 10 of the Spanish editions published by La Factoría de Ideas (e.g. Jim Burns). English: U.S.A. first publications Novels (1984 – 2000) The first 6 novels of the series were published in mass market paperback format by Tor Books and featured cover artwork by Keith Berdak. The Black Company.jpg|''The Black Company'' Shadows Linger.jpg|''Shadows Linger'' White-rose-glen-cook-paperback-cover-art.jpg|''The White Rose'' Shadow Games.jpg|''Shadow Games'' The Silver Spike.jpg|''The Silver Spike'' Dreams of Steel.jpg|''Dreams of Steel'' The 4 novels of the Books of Glittering Stone were first published in hardcover format by Tor Books and featured cover artwork by Nicholas Jainschigg. Bleak Seasons.jpg|''Bleak Seasons'' She Is The Darkness.jpg|''She Is the Darkness'' Water Sleeps.jpg|''Water Sleeps'' Soldiers Live.jpg|''Soldiers Live'' Omnibuses (1986; 2000 – 2002) Shown here are the first omnibuses of the series, published by the Science Fiction Book Club in hardcover format. These were made available only to SFBC members and received very limited distribution. (For the English-language omnibuses that are still available, see the "English: still in print" section below.) Annals Black Company Nelson Doubleday.jpg|Omnibus 1 Annals of the Black Company Annals Black Company SFBC.jpg|Omnibus 1 republished The black company goes south.jpg|Omnibus 2 The Black Company Goes South Glittering Stone Vol 1.jpg|Omnibus 3 The Black Company: Glittering Stone, Vol 1 Glittering Stone Vol 2.jpg|Omnibus 4 The Black Company: Glittering Stone, Vol 2 English: U.K. (1992) The 3 Books of the North were published by Roc for sale in the United Kingdom in 1992. Like the first American editions, they were printed in mass market paperback format and featured the same cover artwork by Keith Berdak, although the stylized lettering of the titles were changed. British Roc The Black Company.jpg|''The Black Company'' British Roc Shadows Linger.jpg|''Shadows Linger'' British Roc The White Rose.jpg|''The White Rose'' Russian: North-West (1993 – 1994) The first 2 Books of the North were translated into Russian by North-West (Северо-Запад / Severo-Zapad) but were "pirated"/unauthorized editions. They both contained original interior illustrations by the cover artist, V. Asadullin. These are not the same Russian translations which were published later (see below) by AST. Russian The Black Company Severo-Zapad 1993 front.jpg|''Десять поверженных'' Russian Shadows Linger Severo-Zapad 1994 front.jpg|''Огненная тень'' Polish: first publications (1993 – 2002) The 10 original Black Company novels were translated into Polish and published by Rebis. Also included in the gallery below are the 2 newer covers that were included in the republished editions of the first two novels. Artwork by Michael Wheelan Polish The Black Company 1993 front.jpg|''Czarna Kompania'' Polish The Black Company 2002 front.jpg|''Czarna Kompania'' republished Polish Shadows Linger 1994 front.jpg|''Cień w ukryciu'' Polish Shadows Linger 2002 front.jpg|''Cień w ukryciu'' republished Polish The White Rose 2002 front.jpg|''Biała Róża'' Polish Shadow Games front.jpg|''Gry cienia'' Polish The Silver Spike front.jpg|''Srebrny grot'' Polish Dreams of Steel front.jpg|''Sny o stali'' Polish Bleak Seasons 1997 front.jpg|''Ponure lata'' Polish She Is the Darkness front.jpg|''A imię jej Ciemność'' Polish Water Sleeps front.jpg|''Woda śpi'' Polish Soldiers Live front.jpg|''Żołnierze żyją'' Russian: АSТ Dragon Age Chronicles (1997 – 2001) The 10 original Black Company novels were translated into Russian and published in individual hardcover format by AST as part of the Dragon Age Chronicles (Век Дракона Хроники) series. The translations of the first two novels here are unrelated to the unauthorized translations published several years prior by North-West (see above). Russian series Век Дракона The Black Company 1997 front.jpg|''Черный Отряд'' Russian series Век Дракона Shadows Linger 1997 front.jpg|''Тени сгущаются'' Russian series Век Дракона The White Rose 1997 front.jpg|''Белая Роза'' Russian series Век Дракона Shadow Games 1997 front.jpg|''Игра теней'' Russian series Век Дракона The Silver Spike 1997 front.jpg|''Серебряный Клин'' Russian series Век Дракона Dreams of Steel 1997 front.jpg|''Стальные сны'' Russian series Век Дракона Bleak Seasons 1997 front.jpg|''Суровые времена'' Russian series Век Дракона She Is the Darkness 1998 front.jpg|''Тьма'' Russian series Век Дракона Water Sleeps 2000 front.jpg|''Воды спят'' Russian series Век Дракона Soldiers Live 2001 front.jpg|''Солдаты живут'' Lithuanian (1997 – 2006) The Lithuanian publishing house Eridanas only published the first 8 novels, with She Is the Darkness (Tamsa - tai ji) being split into two books, as shown. Lithuanian The Black Company front.jpg|''Juodoji gvardija'' Lithuanian Shadows Linger front.jpg|''Ilgėjantys šešėliai'' Lithuanian The White Rose front.jpg|''Baltoji rožė'' Lithuanian Shadow Games front.jpg|''Šešėlių žaidimai'' Lithuanian The Silver Spike front.jpg|''Sidabrinis smaigas'' Lithuanian Dreams of Steel front.jpg|''Plieniniai sapnai'' Lithuanian Bleak Seasons front.jpg|''Niūrūs laikai'' Lithuanian She Is the Darkness 1 front.jpg|''Tamsa - tai ji: Pirma knyga'' Lithuanian She Is the Darkness 2 front.jpg|''Tamsa - tai ji: Antra knyga'' French: L'Atalante The French publisher L'Atalante published the 10 original Black Company novels in a higher-quality paperback format ("broché"). These were later republished by J'ai Lu (see the "French: J'ai Lu" gallery below) in smaller ("poche") paperback editions. Novels (1998 – 2006) All artwork by Didier Graffet: The Black Company (L'Atalante 1998) Cover.jpg|''La Compagnie noire'' Shadows Linger (L'Atalante 1999) Cover.jpg|''Le château noir'' The White Rose (L'Atalante 1999) Cover.jpg|''La Rose blanche'' Shadow Games (L'Atalante 2001) Cover.jpg|''Jeux d'ombres'' The Silver Spike (L'Atalante 2002) Cover.jpg|''La pointe d'argent'' Dreams of Steel (L'Atalante 2001) Cover.jpg|''Rêves d'acier'' Bleak Seasons (L'Atalante 2003) Cover.jpg|''Saisons funestes'' She is the Darkness Part 1 (L'Atalante 2004) Cover.jpg|''Elle est les ténèbres, I'' She is the Darkness Part 2 (L'Atalante 2004) Cover.jpg|''Elle est les ténèbres, II'' Water Sleeps Part 1 (L'Atalante 2005) Cover.jpg|''L'eau dort, I'' Water Sleeps Part 2 (L'Atalante 2005) Cover.jpg|''L'eau dort, II'' Soldiers Live Part 1 L'Atalante Cover.jpg|''Soldats de pierre, I'' Soldiers Live Part 2 L'Atalante Cover.jpg|''Soldats de pierre, II'' Omnibuses (2005 – 2008) Books of the North (L'Atalante 2005) Cover.jpg|Omnibus 1 Les Livres du Nord Books of the South (L'Atalante 2006) Cover.jpg|Omnibus 2 Les Livres du Sud Books of Glittering Stone Part 1 (L'Atalante 2007) Cover.jpg|Omnibus 3 Les Livres de la Pierre Scintillante, I Books of Glittering Stone Part 2 (L'Atalante 2008) Cover.jpg|Omnibus 4 Les Livres de la Pierre Scintillante, II German: Blanvalet (1999) These German translations of the Books of the North, translated by Heiko Langhans, are out-of-print: German Blanvalet The Black Company 9783442248940.jpg|''Im Dienst der Seelenfänger'' German Blanvalet Shadows Linger 9783442248957.jpg|''Nacht über Juniper'' German Blanvalet The White Rose 9783442248964.jpg|''Die Rückkehr des Bösen'' Czech (2000; 2006) The Czech publishing house Brokilon only published the first 4 novels of the series. The 3 Books of the North were published in 2000, followed by Shadow Games (Hry stínů) six years later. Czech The Black Company front.jpg|''Černá legie'' Czech Shadows Linger front.jpg|''Tyranův stín'' Czech The White Rose front.jpg|''Bílá Růže'' Czech Shadow Games front.jpg|''Hry stínů'' Hungarian (2000 – 2001; 2006) Hungarian The Black Company front.jpg|''A Fekete Sereg'' Hungarian Shadows Linger front.jpg|''Lappangó Árnyak'' Hungarian The White Rose front.jpg|''A Fehér Rózsa'' Russian: АSТ Golden Fantasy (2000 – 2001; 2008) The 10 original Black Company novels were republished in Russian by AST as part of the Golden Fantasy series (Золотая серия фэнтези / Zolotaya seriya fentezi). Unlike the prior editions (the Dragon Age Chronicles Дракона Хроники / Vek Drakona Khroniki shown above) from the same publisher, this series presented the first 8 novels in 4 pairings. The first 2 pairings were republished in 2008 with alternative covers as noted: Russian series Zolotaya fentezi TBC SL pair 2000 front.jpg|''Черный Отряд & Тени сгущаются'' Russian series Zolotaya fentezi TBC SL pair 2008 front.jpg|''Черный Отряд & Тени сгущаются'' republished 2008 Russian series Zolotaya fentezi TWR SG pair 2000 front.jpg|''Белая Роза & Игра Теней'' Russian series Zolotaya fentezi TWR SG pair 2008 front.jpg|''Белая Роза & Игра Теней'' republished 2008 Russian series Zolotaya fentezi DS TSS pair 2000 front.jpg|''Стальные сны & Серебряный Клин'' Russian series Zolotaya fentezi BS SItD pair 2000 front.jpg|''Суровые времена & Тьма'' Russian series Zolotaya fentezi Water Sleeps 2001 front.jpg|''Воды спят'' Russian series Zolotaya fentezi Soldiers Live 2001 front.jpg|''Солдаты живут'' Spanish: La Factoría de Ideas (2001 – 2015) The 10 original Black Company novels were translated into Spanish and published by La Factoría de Ideas. Spanish The Black Company (La Factoria) front.jpg|''La primera crónica'' Spanish Shadows Linger (La Factoria) front.jpg|''Sombras fluctuantes'' Spanish The White Rose (La Factoria) front.jpg|''La Rosa Blanca'' Spanish Books of the North (La Factoria) front.jpg|''Trilogía de los Libros del Norte'' Spanish Shadow Games (La Factoria) front.jpg|''Juegos de Sombras'' Spanish The Silver Spike (La Factoria) front.jpg|''El Clavo De Plata'' Spanish Dreams of Steel (La Factoria) front.jpg|''Sueños de acero'' Spanish Bleak Seasons (La Factoria) front.jpg|''Estación de penurias'' Spanish She Is the Darkness (La Factoria) front.jpg|''Ella es la oscuridad'' Spanish Water Sleeps (La Factoria) front.jpg|''El agua durmiente'' Spanish Soldiers Live (La Factoria) front.jpg|''El retorno de los soldados'' Glittering Stone Spanish ebundle.jpg|''Saga la piedra reluciente'' Bulgarian (2002 – 2014) The 10 original Black Company novels were translated into Bulgarian and published by Лира Принт (Lira Print). Bulgarian 1 The Black Company front.jpg|''Черният отряд'' Bulgarian 2 Shadows Linger front.jpg|''Надвисналата сянка'' Bulgarian 3 The White Rose front.jpg|''Бялата роза'' Bulgarian 4 Shadow Games front.jpg|''Сенчести игри'' Bulgarian 5 The Silver Spike front.jpg|''Сребърният клин'' Bulgarian 6 Dreams of Steel front.jpg|''Стоманени сънища'' Bulgarian 7 Bleak Seasons front.jpg|''Мрачни времена'' Bulgarian 8 She Is the Darkness front.jpg|''Тя е тъмата'' Bulgarian 9 Water Sleeps front.jpg|''Водата спи'' Bulgarian 10 Soldiers Live front.jpg|''Войниците са живи'' French: J'ai Lu novels The French publisher J'ai Lu republished the 10 original Black Company novels that had previously been printed by L'Atalante (see the "French: L'Atalante" gallery above). Whereas L'Atalante published them in a higher-quality paperback format ("broché"), the J'ai Lu editions are smaller ("poche") paperback editions. Johan Camou covers (2004 – 2011) The first print runs of the novels published by J'ai Lu featured the cover art of Johan Camou: The Black Company (J'ai lu 2004) Cover.jpg|''La Compagnie noire'' The Black Company (J'ai lu refresh) Cover.jpg|''La Compagnie noire'' republished Shadows Linger (J'ai lu 2005) Cover.jpg|''Le château noir'' The White Rose (J'ai lu 2005) Cover.jpg|''La Rose blanche'' J'ai lu box set 9782277612964.jpg|''La Compagnie noire Coffret'' Shadow Games (J'ai Lu 2006) Cover.jpg|''Jeux d'ombres'' The Silver Spike (J'ai lu 2007) Cover.jpg|''La pointe d'argent'' Dreams of Steel (J'ai lu 2006) Cover.jpg|''Rêves d'acier'' Bleak Seasons (J'ai Lu 2008) Cover.jpg|''Saisons funestes'' She is the Darkness Part 1 (J'ai lu 2009) Cover.jpg|''Elle est les ténèbres, I'' She is the Darkness Part 2 (J'ai lu 2009) Cover.jpg|''Elle est les ténèbres, II'' Water Sleeps Part 1 (J'ai lu 2010) Cover.jpg|''L'eau dort, I'' Water Sleeps Part 2 (J'ai lu 2010) Cover.jpg|''L'eau dort, II'' Soldiers Live Part 1 (J'ai lu 2011) Cover.jpg|''Soldats de pierre, I'' Soldiers Live Part 2 (J'ai lu 2011) Cover.jpg|''Soldats de pierre, II'' Slava Gerj covers (reprints) still in print The publisher J'ai lu has refreshed the covers of the novels with new artwork by Slava Gerj, replacing the prior art by Johan Camou shown above. However the ISBNs and publication dates remain the same. Slava Gerj Jai lu The Black Company front.jpg|''La Compagnie noire'' Slava Gerj Jai lu Shadows Linger front.jpg|''Le château noir'' Slava Gerj Jai lu The White Rose front.jpg|''La Rose blanche'' Slava Gerj Jai lu Shadow Games front.jpg|''Jeux d'ombres'' Slava Gerj Jai lu The Silver Spike front.jpg|''La pointe d'argent'' Slava Gerj Jai lu Dreams of Steel front.jpg|''Rêves d'acier'' Slava Gerj Jai lu Bleak Seasons front.jpg|''Saisons funestes'' Slava Gerj Jai lu She Is the Darkness 1 front.jpg|''Elle est les ténèbres, I'' Slava Gerj Jai lu She Is the Darkness 2 front.jpg|''Elle est les ténèbres, II'' Slava Gerj Jai lu Water Sleeps 1 front.jpg|''L'eau dort, I'' Slava Gerj Jai lu Water Sleeps 2 front.jpg|''L'eau dort, II'' Slava Gerj Jai lu Soldiers Live 1 front.jpg|''Soldats de pierre, I'' Slava Gerj Jai lu Soldiers Live 2 front.jpg|''Soldats de pierre, II'' Serbian (2005 – 2008) Serbian The Black Company front.jpg|''Crna četa'' Serbian Shadows Linger front.jpg|''Zamak senki'' Serbian The White Rose front.jpg|''Bela Ruža'' English (2007 – 2018) still in print Artwork by Raymond Swanland: The Black Company 2007 Tor front.jpg|''The Black Company'' republished Chronicles-of-the-black-company.jpg|Omnibus 1 (USA) Chronicles of the Black Company The Black Company 2008 Gollancz front.jpg|Omnibus 1 (UK) Chronicles of the Black Company SwanlandBooksSouth.jpg|Omnibus 2 The Books of the South The return of the black company.jpg|Omnibus 3 The Return of the Black Company The Many Deaths of the Black Company.jpg|Omnibus 4 The Many Deaths of the Black Company Annals 2018 ebundle.jpg|''Annals of the Black Company'' Port of Shadows Cover.jpg|''Port of Shadows'' Russian: АSТ Dragon Age 2 (2008) These Russian hardcovers were part of AST's Dragon Age 2 series (Век дракона 2 / Vek Drakona 2). They are repackaged editions of the same translations which had appeared in the publisher's Golden Fantasy hardcover series (Золотая серия фэнтези / Zolotaya seriya fentezi). Furthermore, each title within had been published individually as part of AST's older Dragon Age Chronicles hardcover series (Век Дракона Хроники / Vek Drakona Khroniki), all shown above. Russian series Vek drakona 2 TBC SL pair 2008 front.jpg|''Черный Отряд & Тени сгущаются'' Russian series Vek drakona 2 TWR SG pair 2008 front.jpg|''Белая Роза & Игра Теней'' Russian series Vek drakona 2 DS TSS pair 2008 front.jpg|''Стальные сны & Серебряный Клин'' Russian series Vek drakona 2 BS SItD pair 2008 front.jpg|''Суровые времена & Тьма'' Russian series Vek drakona 2 Water Sleeps 2008 front.jpg|''Воды спят'' Russian series Vek drakona 2 Soldiers Live 2008 front.jpg|''Солдаты живут'' Polish (2009 – 2019) still in print The Polish publisher Rebis republished the 10 original novels in omnibuses, using the same artwork by Raymond Swanland from the corresponding American omnibuses. They also translated and published Port of Shadows in 2019. Polish omnibus 1 Rebis.jpg|Omnibus 1 Kroniki Czarnej Kompanii Polish omnibus 2 Rebis.jpg|Omnibus 2 Księgi Południa Polish omnibus 3 Rebis.jpg|Omnibus 3 Powrót Czarnej Kompanii Polish omnibus 4 Rebis.jpg|Omnibus 4 Zagłada Czarnej Kompanii Polish Port of Shadows front.jpg|''Port Cieni'' Romanian (2010 – 2011) The Romanian publishing house Millennium Books only published the first 2 books of the series. Romanian The Black Company front.jpg|''Compania Neagră'' Romanian Shadows Linger front.jpg|''Umbre stăruitoare'' Brazilian Portuguese (2012 – 2014) Brazil A Companhia Negra front.jpg|''A Companhia Negra'' Brazil Sombras Eternas front.jpg|''Sombras Eternas'' Brazil A Rosa Branca front.jpg|''A Rosa Branca'' Persian (2014 – current) still in print Persian The Black Company cover.jpg|سرگذشت گروهان سیاه، Persian Shadows Linger cover.jpg|گروهان سياه کتاب دوم (سايه هاي ابدي) Persian The White Rose cover.jpg|سرگذشت گروهان سياه (کتاب سوم) رز سپيد Persian Shadow Games cover.jpg|گروهان سياه کتاب چهارم بخش دوم (بازي هاي سايه) Persian The Silver Spike cover.jpg|گروهان سياه (کتاب جهارم بخش اول) سرنيزه نقره اي Persian Dreams of Steel cover.jpg|مجموعه گروهان سياه کتاب پنجم روياهاي پولادين Persian Bleak Seasons cover.jpg|مجموعه گروهان سياه کتاب ششم (فصل حزن) Persian She Is the Darkness cover.jpg|گروهان سياه کتاب هفتم (او تاريکي است) French: J'ai Lu omnibuses (2015 – 2016) still in print Books of the North (J'ai Lu 2015) Cover.jpg|''L'Intégrale 1'' Books of the South (J'ai Lu 2015) Cover.jpg|''L'Intégrale 2'' Books of Glittering Stone Part 1 (J'ai lu 2016) Cover.jpg|''L'Intégrale 3'' Books of Glittering Stone Part 2 (J'ai lu 2016) Cover.jpg|''L'Intégrale 4'' Finnish (2015 – 2017) The Black Company (Vaskikirjat 2015) Cover.jpg|''Musta komppania'' Shadows Linger (Vaskikirjat 2016) Cover.jpg|''Varjot pitenevät'' The White Rose (Vaskikirjat 2017) Cover.jpg|''Valkoinen ruusu'' German: Mantikore (2015 – 2017) The Black Company (Mantikore-Verlag 2015) Cover.jpg|''Seelenfänger'' Shadows Linger (Mantikore-Verlag) cover.jpg|''Todesschatten'' The White Rose (Mantikore-Verlag) cover.jpg|''Dunkle Zeichen'' Russian: Азбука omnibuses (2018 – 2020) still in print Russian omnibus 1 Chronicles front.jpg|''Хроники Черного Отряда'' Russian omnibus 2 Books of the South front.jpg|''Книги юга'' Russian omnibus 3 Glittering Stone 1 front.jpg|''Возвращение Черного Отряда'' Russian omnibus 4 Glittering Stone 2 front.jpg|''Книги Мертвых'' Spanish: Montena (2019 – 2020) still in print Spanish The Black Company (Montena) front.jpg|''La primera crónica'' Spanish Shadows Linger (Montena) front.jpg|''Sombras fluctuantes'' Spanish The White Rose (Montena) front.jpg|''La Rosa Blanca'' Polish audiobooks (2019) Polish audiobook The Black Company.jpg|''Czarna Kompania'' Polish audiobook Shadows Linger.jpg|''Cień w ukryciu'' Polish audiobook The White Rose.jpg|''Biała Róża'' European Portuguese (2019 - 2020) still in print Portugal A Companhia Negra front.jpg|''A Companhia Negra'' Portugal As Sombras Eternas front.jpg|''As Sombras Eternas'' Category:Real World